Unsuspecting roomates chapter 1
by Megan-loves-writing
Summary: Joey's temporarily homeless and a certain CEO feels kind of bad for him. Kaiba offers a place to stay thinking it will be just a night or two, but weeks turn into months and he thinks he may have feelings for Joey. how will this effect them both?
1. Chapter 1

--Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!! Blah blah not my characters blaggity blaggity yackity smackity and a heap of crap. We all know…--

Sometimes I wonder how domino city can be so divided. Walking into a different part of town can feel like I'm walking through a different planet. Of course I naturally belong to the "Rich" section of the city being the successful CEO of my own company, but strolling through the rougher areas reminds me I wasn't always as wealthy as I am now. It forces me to acknowledge I once lived in a place as filthy and dangerous as the one I'm walking through now. It soothes my ego down considerably; And I don't like it.

As the sun sets lazily over the graffiti covered buildings, I quicken my pace. I'm not all that eager to be caught walking in this part of town here with my two thousand dollar laptop strapped to my shoulder. I don't care if I lived like this at any point of my life, it's making me feel extremely out of place and even a bit creeped out. The clicking of my shoes hitting the chipped pavement echoes off of the empty street and I pull my jacket around me tighter. It's freezing out.

Maybe I don't have to be afraid of getting gang beaten anyways; no one in their right mind would be out walking right now. Except me, I never did claim to be in the right mind though.

"It's freaking cold out."

I mutter to no one in particular, holding back a long line of swear words that threaten to spill from my mind. I tuck my chin in my scarf and walk even faster, almost running. The wind stings my eyes, and tears well up in them in protest of the cold, making it so I can't see.

Just as I'm starting a light sprint, I hit a solid object and get knocked back a bit. My eyes widen in surprise, and I wipe my eyes quickly in order to see what exactly I ran into. The only thing visable in the long road ahead of me and the shadow of the dead trees lining it.

"Kaiba!?"

A familiar voice yells behind me, sounding agitated. This startles me significantly, and I tense up before turning around slowly. Standing there with his fists half cocked, is Joey Wheeler. He's clad in a thin white t shirt, ripped jeans, and a black eye. I shiver just at the thought of having no jacket in this weather and tug mine tighter around myself.

"Why the hell did ya run into me ya bastard?"

He demands, feisty regardless of his beat down appearance. I take a deep, dramatic breath and meet his bruised eyes with my own blue ones.

"I didn't run into you mutt, you were in my way."

He seems to think about this for a minute, then snarls at me in defense of himself.

"Is that whatcha think happened ya rich prick?"

I decide this conversation is boring me considerably and scan his pathetic outfit once more before my curiosity gets the best out of me.

"Why are you out in the cold at night wearing that. And why do you have a bruised face?"

I ask in a monotone, faking uninterest. His expression quickly turns from angry to embarrassed. He flips his shaggy blond bangs out of his face and you would think the ground is the most interesting thing he's ever seen, because he stares intently at it and not me.

"Eh…my dad and me got in a fight again. So I left without grabbin' a jacket."

I step towards him and run my slender finger gently over a particularly nasty cut across his cheek, eliciting a small shiver from the smaller boy in front of me. It feels like it was done with something sharper than fingernails, probably a blade or piece of glass. Joey sits there for a moment with my hand on his face before shoving it away violently. He then looks up at me with his face portraying anger once again

"Why do ya even care moneybags?"

I mull over what I just heard and try hard not to feel bad for him. It's bad enough he has to live in this shitty part of town, but he also has a loser dad. I knew Joey had a bad home life, but I didn't remember it being this bad.

I really don't want to let my emotions get the best of me, and they usually don't but for some reason they're acting up right now. _No Kaiba, you can't start feeling bad now. _It may be wheeler, but he's human and I feel obligated to help him.

"I don't care Wheeler. Do you need a place to stay?"

His facial features twist into one of confusion and he looks skeptical.

"…What did ya say?"

I sigh, quickly growing more annoyed with the wounded boy in front of me.

"I'm shouldn't have to explain It twice mutt. It's cold out and I don't want to wait. Do you need a place for the night or not? If you die of hypothermia then I won't have anyone to make fun of."

Joey ponders this for a moment before slumping over in defeat and fiddling with his fingers.

"….Fine. But this does not make us friends moneybags."

I spit at the cracked pavement and roll my eyes.

"I don't plan on it."

The cold bites my hand as I withdraw it from my pocket to grab my blackberry and punch in my limo drivers number.

"Hello? Yes, I'm going to need the limo to pick us up immediately from Queensan St. N, step on it."

He meets my eyes briefly and the corners of his lips turn upward in a kind of smile.

"Uh…thanks Kaiba."

I glare back at him and then turn my gaze towards the quickly darkening sky

"It's nothing Joey."

His eye brows furrow in confusion and he chews thoughtfully on his bottom lip. I wonder what has him so confused, he's been making that face a lot lately.

"Did you just call me… Joey?"

I take a second to think about this then start walking forward without him, getting some sort of satisfaction as he trots behind me to keep up.

"Now why would I call you that mutt?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Phew! I haven't written anything for this in FOREVER. Thanks to my two reviewers who encouraged me to begin finishing this. I honestly had no intentions to! I don't own Yugioh (sad face) But it I did...It wouldn't be for kids (; Enjoy, lovelies. 3 I love all my readers

Seto Kaiba had become the successful CEO of Kaiba corp when he was just a young teenager. He was a good strategic thinker with the amazing ability to distance emotions from all aspects of his business, and it brought him far in the business world. The CEO had more money than he knew what to do with, and since he was a rather lonely person with no one he considered close to him besides his brother, he also had no one to spend it on. A nagging fear in the back of his head that people would only get close to him because of his money had always prevented him from letting people in, especially girls. He trusted no one in the world but Mokuba and because of this, his money was often spent on frivolous things that he didn't particularly care about. The limo that pulled to the side of the road to pick them up was no exception in the frivolous category, and Kaiba smirked to himself as Joey tried to play off his expression of amazement as one of indifference.

"s'all right"

He shrugged lazily when the CEO shot him a quick eyebrow raise. God, he was stubborn sometimes. Kaiba didn't mind though, he was stubborn himself. It was almost like a game of who was more stubborn, and Seto Kaiba didn't lose at anything.

"Whatever you say"

The taller of the two mumbled under his breath, already losing any bit of understanding he had felt previously. As they hopped into the impressive car, Kaiba was pleased to see that his driver had chosen to bring one of his fancier cars.

"You'll sleep in the second floor guest bedroom"

He started to explain

"My room is right up the hallway if you need anything, and-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Moneybags."

He quickly cut off his flat faced rival sitting across from him and poked at a sleek, stainless steel knob. Joey was obviously not listening to any of these details, and not even pretending to as he was playing with the button that opened the refrigerator compartment next to his seat. He jabbed it once more, and didn't even attempt to hide the glee that lit up his face as the black covering on the bin beside him opened up and revealed a variety of drinks laying in a bath of ice.

Kaiba found the act strangely endearing and let it go on for a few more times until he replaced his expression of amusement with one of sternness and snapped at the other

"Just grab a drink or leave it, Mutt. What, were you born in a barn or something?

The blonde snorted

"Yeah, pretty much."

They continued their ride in silence, Joey only occasionally sneaking pushes at the refrigerator buttons when he thought the CEO wasn't looking. Soon enough, the limo drove past large regal looking gates and pulled into the circular turn around of a huge, white mansion.

"What the-?"

Joey loudly asked and practically pressed his face to the windows of the car to get a better look. Kaiba felt the corners of his mouth turn upward in a snide grin, and he tried to not let on to how much he was enjoying this. It stroked an ego like his, and for some odd reason it made him feel like he was a rich savior who was civilizing a barbaric person. An image popped into his head of a prince taking a beautiful but dirty girl and cleaning her up, putting her in fancy clothes, and teaching her how to have proper manners.

"Jeez, I knew you were a rich bitch an' all.."

The blonde interrupted his day dream, and once again, his mouth retreated back into its usual scowl. He climbed out of the limo, nodded at his driver, and then sighed as he started walking towards his house without Joey.

"Hey! Wait for me! Some people don't walk as fast as ya!"

Joey complained as he trotted across the yard to catch up. Kaiba entered in his 6 digit pin for the front door, and then placed his thumb on the fingerprint scanner underneath. Upon recognizing it to be the CEO, the door unlocked and the brunette swung open the door and walked into his large house without bothering to hold it open for the boy behind him.

About a minute after he walked in the door, sounds of scampering could be heard echoing across the wood floors and soon a mass dark, long hair appeared in front of them.

"Big brother!"

Mokuba exclaimed with a childlike happiness, and then his look turned into one of confusion when he saw Joey standing there awkwardly

"Oh..hey Joey.."

He said carefully, sounding unsure- then peering up from his bangs and giving his brother a look of curiosity

"He will be staying as our guest tonight. He encountered some issues with his housing situation"

Joey shifted uncomfortably, this conversation was about as foreign to him as the large house and fancy red décor that embellished it. _Some issues with my housin' situation? That's eh…one way to put it I suppose_

Mokuba nodded, still a bit confused and then smiled at Joey.

"Okay, wanna play some video games?"

Happy to hear something that finally interested him, the blonde grinned

"Damn straight, Kid!"


	3. Chapter 3

-** Another chapter done! Finally getting back into the story! (: Shout out to Eriasa Sun for the encouragement! Chapter dedication to SailorDeathMoon ^^ Hope you feel better, friend. **

**Much love and happy reading**

**xoxo Megan xoxo**

A slender hand reached across the circle where they stood and smacked Joey in the arm

"Darn. Darn right, Kid."

The brunette corrected and retracted his hand only when he got an angry enough face from the other to satisfy him.

"eh…whatever.."

The blonde muttered

"Heil Hitler!"

He said in a bad german accent and brought his arm straight out in front of him in mockery. This of course earned him another well placed slap. Mokuba and Joey split off from the circle and headed towards the gaming room Kaiba had designed for him; The younger rapidly talking about automatic machine guns and facist zombies, and Joey patiently listening. After they were out of hearing distance, the CEO sighed and walked towards the elegant bar that stretched across his kitchen. He retrieved a glass from one of the cabinets and set it atop the sleek, marble surface.

It was only after he had filled the glass halfway with a brownish liquid and set the glass bottle back in its proper place that he allowed himself to think of how alone he was. This was a topic that he purposely usually didn't dwell on, but situations like this made it painfully obvious.

"Money can't buy happiness"

He mused to himself, and then raised the glass up to his lips. If only it could. Seto Kaiba then strutted across his red, tile floor and took a seat at a round, glass table set for two. He opened up the briefcase resting against his chair leg and retrieved a copy of _Hamlet_. He had two chapters to read for his English class tomorrow, and had put it off due to other matters at work that demanded his attention. The CEO didn't even bother asking Joey if he needed to borrow his copy for the night, it was a miracle in itself if the boy stayed awake all 50 minutes of the class.

He opened to a particular part where Hamlet starts to feel the detrimental affects of his fathers death and begins his decent into madness. After several attempts to understand the shakspherian language and still retain some of the plot, Kaiba groaned and got back out of his chair. He headed towards his liquor cabinet

"I'm gonna need another drink"

"You lil' punk! Stop freakin' stealin' my zombie kills!"

Joey huffed and tightened his grip on the white controller, feeling it slip in his hands due to the sweat that had accumulated on his palms.

"You gotta thundergun and all I got is this stupid shotgun!"

He whined and threw the controller down after missing two shots had forced him to reload, causing mokuba to take the opportunity to clear half the zombie wave in one hit. The little one howled and then kept mashing the buttons on his controller, focused intently on the huge flat screen in front of him. Joey made a noise in the back of his throat to make sure the littler one knew his frustration, and then set off towards the kitchen in search of food.

When he arrived, he saw Kaiba holding a small book in one hand with his legs crossed, sipping on a glass of wine.

"FUCK"

The blonde exclaimed upon realizing what his nemesis was reading. Kaiba glanced up from the play uninterested and sighed, not bothering to slap him for his language this time.

"We gotta quiz tomorrow, don't we?"

Joey asked, already sure of the answer. The CEO continued staring at the boy in front of him, not answering his question. He was about to make a snide remark about Joeys poor school performance when he was put off by the genuine look of sadness that was on Joeys face.

"Aww man. I'm really blowin' it this semester. Crap at home has been really bad lately, and when my dad isn't yelling at me to do chores, He has the TV on so loud I can't focus. He always has that frickin' thing on, even late at night."

Kaiba felt a tinge of guilt when he realized he had assumed that Joey simply didn't care about school. He set the book down on his table and walked over to his bar. He grabbed a fancy wine glass from the cabinet and filled it about three quarters full with a deep, red liquid. The blonde watched with curiosity as the brunette set down the glass in front of him and then returned to his seat across the table.

"So. Hamlet"

Kaiba began

"He was the prince of Denmark. His dad, previously the king, had passed away earlier before the book takes place. The throne was taken over by Hamlet's uncle, Claudius, and he became the new ruler of the kingdom- also marrying Hamlets mom.

"You mean this dudes mom married her dead husbands brother?"

Joey interrupted and snorted with amusement

"What a whore!"

He laughed, causing Kaiba to almost laugh-though his outside appearance showed no change

"Yes. Well. Anyways. One day, his dad's ghost comes to him and tells him that his brother, who wanted the throne to himself, murdered him. Hamlet then becomes devastated, and starts to appear like he's going mad.

"So the dude went crazy, huh?"

Kaiba nodded, impressed that the blonde had been paying attention

"Yes. Well, one could say that. The thing is, no one really knows if he is actually crazy. He says he is, but he does things throughout the book that signify he is indeed sane. And it all comes down to your views on craziness. Would someone who is truly crazy admit it? Would they even believe they are?"

Joey sat and listened attentively as Kaiba explained the plot line and its themes, occasionally sipping his from his glass or asking questions. Since Kaiba had already read the book through while the other was slacking off, he decided to just summarize the entire thing. He was enjoying this. He prided himself on being smart, and didn't often pass up the opportunity to make it known to others. An hour went by, and he had caught Joey up completely and then some.

"Soo….this dude see's his dead dad, goes crazy, and….then everyone dies?"

Kaiba laughed for a brief moment and then nodded at the simplified version of the classic.

"Basically, It shows what happens when a philosopher tries to become powerful. See, he takes the entirety of the book plotting his revenge without doing anything, but never acts. So some question if he was ever fit for the throne in the first place."

Joey mouthed "oh" and brought the glass to his mouth, tipping it sharply upwards and finishing the remains of it. Kaiba looked at the oversized watch on his wrist and then stood up.

"Well, it's late. I'm going to bed. You should too. I'll show you to your room. "

The two boys headed up the spiral staircase to the left of the kitchen and Kaiba walked into his room quickly, coming out with a pair of pajama pants.

"Here. You can wear this."

Joey gratefully grabbed the black stretchy bottoms and noticed the CEO begin to walk away. He took a moment to register what was going on, and then cleared his throat

"Hey Kaiba?"

The blonde asked uncertainly, looking down awkwardly when Kaiba turned around to look at him with his cold stare

"eh…..thanks…"

Kaiba looked coldly at the other and then turned back around

"Whatever, mutt. Just don't tell anyone at school where you've staying. People don't need to know I've been hanging out with a loser like you."

Kaiba turned around so fast that he didn't see the hurt that flashed across Joeys face before it turned into anger at the use of the demeaning nickname.

"Well up yours, Moneybags!"

He spat, and then jabbed at the cursive "S.K" that were embroidered into the waistband of the silk pajama pants

"An what's with you rich pricks stamping your name on everything ya own? Quit masterbatin' over yourself, ya rich fuck!"

Since Kaiba was turned around, Joey wasn't able to see the CEO roll his blue eyes dramatically at the immature comment. He also wasn't able to see the small smile that graced his lips as he pushed open the double doors to the master bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story. PLEASE R&R! I need encouragement! I'm not sure how I feel about this story. I'd like feedback and criticism as well. Hope to hear from y'all!**

**-megan **

Kaiba walked through his front door and dropped his briefcase on the ground with a loud "thump." It had been a long day. The school day had been tiring and boring, and work was especially demanding. He walked over to the kitchen area and decided that food sounded repulsive, however, his stomach had other ideas. It growled angrily at him for going pretty much the whole day without food, forcing him to move in the direction of the refrigerator.

He was about to open the door to the fridge when he saw a white piece of paper had been hung on its sleek, stainless steel surface. It was the quiz on hamlet that his English teacher had given today, and it had "19/20-good job!" scrawled on the top in red pen. Kaiba shook his head and smiled a bit, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he wanted Joey to succeed. That's why he offered to let joey stay another few days. He saw the improvement it made in just about every aspect of his life. Although moments like this were rare, Kaiba empathized with him- He understood bad housing environments all too well. He would just never admit that to anyone, especially not Joey.

The CEO swung open the doors to the fridge and almost puked at the smell of food that permeated out of the contained space. He never did like eating, he never had time for it. Shutting the door carefully, he sighed and retreated to his bar. He was pouring himself a particularily generous portioned drink when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Where were ya, moneybags? Sipping cocktails, and talking about your yachts with your rich bitch friends?"

The brunette sighed and turned around, not appreciating the remark. He had money, that was certain, but he worked hard-

"I was at work. I don't drink cocktails, I drink hard liquor. And I don't have a yacht."

He didn't bring up the point that he also had no friends. Joey raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the intricately hand blown, glass bottle containing an amber colored liquid.

"Mind if I join ya?"

Kaiba said nothing, but reached underneath the bar and retrieved a glass. He poured a large amount of the strong alcohol in a cup, curious as to whether Joey could handle his alcohol. Joeys eyes widened a bit when he was the size of the drink, but then took it and greedily took a good sized swig.

"Hey, this stuff is pretty good"

"I would hope so. It was 300$"

The blonde almost spit out the liquor that he had started to drink

"300$?!"

Kaiba smirked in amusement at Joeys dramatic reaction, and then nodded. Joey looked at it closely, holding the cup now with two hands, and then carefully raised it to his mouth as if he was drinking liquid gold.

"Hey! Big brother, you're home!"

Mokuba said with enthusiasm as he trotted in from the living room. The white controller in his hand and the bag of doritos in the other clearly told Kaiba what the two of them had been doing prior to his arrival.

"Mokuba, did you do your homework?"

The little one nervously glanced around, and then settled his gaze on the two cups of alcohol before him.

"uh..Cool! Can I have some?"

"Nope. But I think It's time for you to go to bed."

A small pout could be seen underneath a mass of thick, black hair, and mokuba muttered something under his breath as he walked out of the kitchen and towards his room. Kaiba grabbed his drink and swirled it around his glass a bit, then took a careful sip. He was feeling it, no doubt about that. Although he was very tall, he was also incredibly skinny. He wasn't muscular at all because his job had pampered him, and he definitely couldn't keep up with most men when it comes to drinking.

They both stood there awkwardly for a minute in silence until the sound of joey slurping up the last drops of scotch could be heard. The CEO was impressed, that was quite a large amount of alcohol he drank. Without asking permission, the blonde headed teen reached for the bottle of liquor and poured himself a little less than half a cup. He looked over at Kaiba and smirked, grabbing his cup out of his hands and filling it with a hefty amount.

"Joey….. that's too much."

Joeys smirk turned into a sly face of mocking, the one that Kaiba hates.

"I see- Can't hold your alcohol, eh moneybags?"

Naturally, that condescending tone infuriated Kaiba, and he grabbed the semi full glass.

"Gimmie that.."

the brunette growled, fully aware that his logical reasoning was being abandoned due to his competitiveness. He took a good swig and looked Joey intensely In the eyes to make sure he knew he had accepted the challenge. The blonde chuckled and then walked away, most likely towards the video game room. As Kaiba watched Joey walk away, he felt disappointed. For once in his life, he felt vunrable. Because he had started kind of enjoying the boys company, which meant that he was giving Joey the potential to hurt him. All of his reasoning told him not to become friends with a street-rat, but then again, he hadn't exactly been listening to his instincts tonight.

Kaiba leaned against the bar counter and put his head in his hands, feeling nausea setting in. The world was spinning in that all-to familiar way. Seto kaiba was drunk as balls. After a few minutes of laying against the cool marble surface, he decided he was gonna try and get some work done.

"Get ahold of yourself, Kaiba, it was just a few drinks."

He muttered to himself, trying to will himself sober. He hated being drunk, it made him stupid and horny. But most of all, he hated it because it made him so human. The CEO stumbld across the kitchen to the glass dining table, and sat down. He pulled his computer out of his briefcase and opened it up, stunned by the array of complex numbers and statistics presented on its screen. _What the hell? _He groaned loudly and shut his laptop after a few minutes trying to figure out what he was looking at- now was no time to work.

He got up out of the chair, almost falling over in the process and instinctually began walking towards the game room. He needed companionship, closeness, everything he had been deprived of his whole life but had enough self control to not seek. He wanted a girl. Kaiba sighed and glanced down at the erection that he suspected was there, tucking into his waistband before walking into the impressive room. As he thought, Joey was sitting on the couch and angrily tapping buttons on the controller. The blonde looked over in surprise when he saw Kaiba, and it was obvious that he wasn't sober either. His eyes were a bit red, and he had that spacy look on his face.

"Hey, Kaiba!"

He grinned and patted the spot next to him on the couch like they had always been good buddies. Kaiba walked into the room and plopped next to Joey, purposely sitting a bit to close to him. The blonde definitely noticed, eyeing the non-existant space between both of their thighs, but he just shrugged and contentedly mashed more buttons.

Kaiba wanted Joey. He wanted him so bad, it sent shivers down his spine. Maybe he didn't want joey per say, but he wanted a release. He needed it.

"Hey moneybags, you know how to beat th-"

His drunken slur was interrupted by Kaiba putting a hand on his chest. The blue eyed business man slowly started rubbing circles over joeys plain white tshirt, causing the blonde to stare down at the hand on his chest in silence. Kaiba continued to rub his chest, and then slowly worked his way down to his six pack- feeling every inch of his abs. He was built; far more built than the CEO ever was- and he explored the muscular regions of joeys back and neck with his fingers.

_I am so damn horny._ It was painful- honestly, Kaiba just felt like humping something. However, he kept his cool and he dragged a finger down the blondes stomach and started rubbing his thighs. They were strong and muscular. The brunette slowly moved his hand around joeys upper thigh and brought his hand to rest firmly on his butt. He had done this to test the waters, and so far, Joey didn't seem to be complaining. He just laid there with his eyes closed, not flinching when the CEO gave his ass a firm squeeze.

Kaiba brought his attention to the bulge in joeys jeans. It turned him on so much, and he wanted to touch it. He needed something. Holding his breath slightly, he dragged his hand to wheelers upper thighs again- and then slowly moving his hand to cup Joeys hard(as Kaiba had just discovered) dick.

The CEO was enjoying this, and he jumped in surprise a bit when he felt a pair of hands slide up his shirt. Joey was now looking at him and exploring Kaiba at a more adventurous rate- stroking his erection over his jeans without wasting time.

"Man. I'm so horny. I'm so drunk.."

The blonde admitted, looking down for a bit awkwardly. Kaiba smirked. Maybe they had the same plan after all. He didn't want intimacy. He wanted to feel good. He wanted something that wasn't personal. The CEO pulled down his pants and boxers right in front of joey, whos eyes widened at the sight of his erection.

"Jerk it"

Kaiba said sternly, not meaning for it to sound like a demand. Joey nodded eagerly and wrapped his hand around it, pumping up and down with acquired skill. The CEO closed his eyes and laid back as he was being pleasured- knowing it wouldn't be long before he came. After a few good minutes of this, Kaiba felt a warm feeling arise inside him and accidently let out a tiny noise as he came all over himself and joeys hand.

The CEO looked at joey and didn't know what to say. He couldn't even begin to think of something to say. So he just pulled up his pants without a word and walked away. He knew he was a terrible person, he knew that he had used Joey, but he couldn't risk being close to someone.

Back in the video game room, Joey just sat there looking at his messy hands. This was breaking his heart. He had always been too willing to put his heart in something and was a very trusting person- this led to him being hurt a lot. He wasn't hurt now, he was beyond that; He was angry. He screamed and swung his hand at the porcelain lamp decorating the side table. It flew off and shattered on the ground, sending glass everywhere. He kicked the table across the room and threw the couch cushions at the paintings on the wall, which in turn dropped to the floor and broke.

Joey wheeler took one last look at the mess he made before wiping his messy hand on the couch and storming out the front door, not bothering to care that he had set off the burglar alarm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all: Hope you're all having a good week. Thank you guys so much for the support, i didn't expect this much attention. PLEASE R& REVIEW! :D I'm open to ideas about the rest of the story. It would make my day if I got just one more review- especially since I'm a chemistry major and...writing doesn't fall under my special skills XD All of the positive reactions have got me back on track with this story. and I WILL finish it. Have a good one, my dears 3 **

**Megan**

The room smelled like whiteboard markers and sadness. This was the last class before lunch, and Seto Kaiba was just as eager to get out of this room as anyone else, for once. Not because he hated English class though, or not because he was excited to go eat cafeteria food and make pointless small talk with other students, it was because of the blonde sitting two seats up and one row to the right of him. They hadn't talked for a few days, and Kaiba couldn't seem to muster up and desire to do so. He was prideful, and didn't want to apologize to Joey.

"Alright class, so can anyone tell me anything about the relationship between Hamlet and Ophelia?"

Of course Kaiba knew the answer, but he didn't bother raising his hand.

"I can, Teach"

Joeys voice could be heard from the front row where he sat with his hand raised. The teacher eyed him in suspicion before clearing her throat and folding her wrinkly hands in front of her

"Ah yes, Mr. Wheeler. Do explain-"

"Well, ya see, Ophelia really liked Hamlet. She was sweet an' kind, but Hamlet was an egotistical jerk. He led Ophelia on, and then would call er' names and ignore 'er, tellin' her to get thee to a nunnery"

He paused, making Kaiba shift uncomfortably in his chair as Joey turned around in his chair and undeniably looked straight at the CEO with violent anger.

"He was such a douche, he wouldn't apologize until finally Ophelia was hurt enough to drown herself in the river."

Kaiba wasn't sure if he was implying he was going to kill himself, he probably wasn't, but he was definitely implying he was a douche and he needed to apologize. The class murmured nervously and the teacher quickly interrupted

"uh alright, mr. wheeler. That was uh…nice. Anyways class, make sure you bring in your reading response forms with you to class next time-"

The bell rang loudly and shrilly, but at that moment it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He quickly grabbed his stuff and flew out of the classroom, making sure to avoid all interaction with the blonde teen.

The days flew by and Kaiba had almost pushed Joey out of his memory. He tried his best to avoid him, and in classes they shared he wouldn't acknowledge him. Kaiba had almost lost all caring emotions he had for him, at least until he walked into English with a black eye. Kids stared, the teacher stared, and it caused those uncomfortable feelings of guilt to arise in the pit of the CEO's stomach. He had fucked up.

He couldn't talk to him, he wouldn't. That was just not an option. So he ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and scrawled a note in his neat, cursive handwriting.

_Joey, _

_ I'm not sure I can find the right words to say. I shouldn't have done what I did in the first place, and I certainly should have reacted differently. My apologies. I know that you're mad, and I understand. I'm the last person you want to talk to, but if your home situation gets bad, just let me know. _

_ Kaiba_

He looked over the note, still not completely satisfied, and quickly dropped it in Joey's locker. There was no going back now. The day went by slowly and Kaiba thought he wouldn't get a response until he found a folded up note in his locker after sixth period. He eagerly opened up the crumpled paper and read

_Kaiba,_

_ You're right- you are just about the last person I wanna talk to. I don't have much to say. You're arrogant, still treating this like no big deal, and you're insincere. I don't need your fucking money, fancy house, or friendship. _

These insults slightly damaged Kaibas pride. He had made an effort to apologize, and he showed vunrability, just not nearly enough. Seto Kaiba knew he could make things right, he knew exactly what to do and what to say: but he wouldn't do it. It violated his character too much- he couldn't admit that he was a terrible person, even though he knew it. He couldn't say he was wrong and Joey didn't deserve that. He couldn't even convince himself to respond to the note. The CEO held the cure to joeys hurt in the palm of his hand, yet was too uncomfortable to let him have it.

He strutted down the hallway, looking extra arrogant and entitled- glaring at all the guys who dared looking him in the eyes and winking at the giggling girls standing around their friends lockers. As he approached the front doors of the school, he stopped briefly. Joey was standing by the doors, alone and looking miserable. Kaiba froze, and panicked, about to try and escape the other way unnoticed when Joey turned his head upwards and stared at Kaiba in a condemning way. The lanky brunette returned the stare, and then felt his shame well up more and more.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

He spat at the blonde, and then moved around him and walked away. Leaving behind a confused Joey and leaving behind all his feelings. Kaiba puffed out his chest and confidently strode through the crowd, among the tallest of his peers. He acted like he was larger than life as he wove through students, but in reality- he had never felt so small.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmmmm I feel like I'm getting a bit lazy with the chapters. Oh well. another chapter done! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. particularly REVIEW. y'all make my day when I see your comments. It motivates me to write. so leave me a comment, insult, poem, whatever the heck you feel like. I LOVE YOU ALL 3 THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT **

**toodles 3**

**Megan **

Kaiba and Joey had not spoken in a week since the notes. Any bystander would have understood this as normal because the two were known enemies, however, Kaiba noticed. Kaiba definitely noticed.

The CEO had seen a definite change in the blonde- noticing he was missing classes, seemed out of it when he was actually attending, and had not been keeping up with his studies. Kaiba continued to ignore Joey during school, but once Joey came in dirty and smelling like sewer he felt he needed to say something. _Did I really make him so sad, he stopped caring about his hygiene? _He felt embarrassed for his nemesis; Kids whispered about him as he slouched down the hall, girls sitting behind him in class dramatically plugged their noses, and to make matters worse he seemed oblivious of all this.

After a particularly smelly day, Kaiba approached Joey after school by his locker. The Blonde looked worse than he suspected from up close- his hair was greasy and dirty, he smelled awful, and his once white shirt was now all stained. Upon seeing Kaiba acknowledging him, his eyes widened slightly in surprise and then he scowled quickly.

"The fuck do you want, asshole?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes at this naturally, not retorting only because he felt bad about their last encounter.

"I think the question is, _Joeseph, _-"

He made a point to accentuate his name

"The fuck do _you _want? What's with this whole getup? Are you trying to make me feel bad or something?"

Joeys forehead crinkled in confusion and he stared blankly at the CEO. Kaiba nervously chewed the inside of his cheek- the blonde obviously had no clue what he was talking about. The brunette grew frustrated. There was no way someone could walk into school looking that dirty and smelling that bad without knowing so.

"Quit the act, wheeler. You smell terrible, you look worse, and you need to shower. What's wrong with you?"

To his surprise, his nemesis actually looked a little hurt from the comment, and he averted his gaze down to the floor.

"Oh…ya know. I've been busy.."

Kaiba gave a sharp laugh. That was the most pathetic excuse he had ever heard. He wanted to tell joey he thought so, but he decided he wanted to know the real reason why he looked like this more- so he decided not to continue insulting him.

"Busy?"

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with what happened between us a few weeks ago?"

The CEO had expected Joey to have a look that said "oh my gosh, he figured out my plan" but instead he saw a look of legitimate anger. The smaller boy jabbed his finger at the brunettes chest and growled

"Fuck off, ya egotistical scumbag. Newsflash: The world doesn't revolve around you. I'm not beggin' for your attention.

He paused for a second

"I've been homeless for a week, ya douchebag. My dad kicked me out. So I'm sorry if my smell offends the tidy, rich, pricks like yourself-"

Kaiba honestly didn't see that coming. He felt embarrassed that he had assumed Joey cared about him that much- and wondered how he had missed that. It all made sense.

"I-I'm…sorry.."

He attempted to apologize for his previous insults. Joey just narrowed his eyes and shook his head, trotting off into a sea of students. For once in his life, Seto kaiba felt such shame about what he had said, that he knew he needed to address it immediately.

The cafeteria was full of rambunctious, hungry students murmuring to each other about their school day. Kaiba weaved his way through his fellow classmates in hopes of finding joey in the lunchroom; no such luck though. All he found was the blondes loser friends playing yugioh.

"I use mystical space typhoon to destroy your monster reborn!"

tristain said, grinning at his "triumph." Yugi frowned and politely tried to inform him of his mistake, but he would have none of it. Kaiba walked up to their table and sighed

"Tristain, MST doesn't negate, you noob. Everyone knows that if it's used as a quickplay, it doesn't take priority and the affect resolves."

Tristain smoothed back the giant horn of hair sitting atop his head and let out a "hmph." Kaiba made his way through the schoolgirls with overly short skirts, awkward prepubescent guys staring shyly from behind them, and clouds of thick perfume. This was precisely why he avoided the lunchroom- it was like the pit of no escape. He was just about ready to give up and go read when he stumbled upon the blonde sprawled out on the hallway floor, most likely sleeping. The businessman smiled a bit before poking his sides to wake him up.

Like most situations, Joey reacted to being woken up dramatically and hit his head on a nearby locker before pouting and sitting up with crossed arms.

"What gives, moneybags?"

Kaiba smirked, happy his nemesis was feeling spirited again.

"I'd like to talk to you about earlier."

He plainly stated. Joey scratched his greasy head and yawned. He eyed the CEO cautiously, but motioned for him to go on.

"I'm sorry for my accusations. I didn't know your housing situation or I would have been nicer-"

The blonde interrupted him

"Woah, woah, woah- and that's where ya went wrong, moneybags. I don't need you to throw your money at me. I don't want you to only be my friend when I need somethin'. I don't care how much money you have, I aint usin' it. "

Kaiba was slightly stunned. Not many people were stubborn enough to refuse money when they were living on the streets, but then again- joey wasn't "most people." Luckily, the brunette was even more stubborn. He looked at the smaller boy and showed little emotion

"Listen, Joey, I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart"

He lied

"Truth is, you smell terrible. You're a mess- and I can't stand listening to people whisper about it. It's annoying. I have showers, a bed, and food. Take it or leave it. I won't bother you, you don't have to talk to me, but that's my offer. You're welcome to stay as long as you want as long as you go to school and such."

Joey seemed to soften his face of determination and rage, thinking over the offer a bit more carefully. It was free food and showers, after all. Kaiba knew that joey didn't turn down food even when he wasn't homeless.

"Alright, pretty boy, fine. But we ARENT friends."

The brunette chuckled warmly at this statement and handed his nemesis his set of spare house keys.

"Good. See you at home, then."


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY YA'LL. I've been pretty sad, and haven't been motivated to write. Sorry this took so long. You see, I live in missouri and go to college here, and unfortunately I'm stuck here over the summer. I miss my family in Minnesota- but I need to get state residency to get cheaper college *shakes fist at 29,000$ tuition* Anywho, please read and review. It would make my day. If you don't tell me how much you like it then I don't know I'm doing a good job. This is my first full fic too. **

**best regards,**

** Megan **

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the blurry reflection staring back at him in the mirror before putting on his wire-framed glasses. He never wore them outside of the house, and that was only strictly before bed. Once the world became clear again, he put away his contact solution bottle and pulled off his shirt; He was certainly ready for bed.

Kicking off his usual dress pants, he opted for a pair of black and gray plaid pajama pants and lazily pulled them on. His boxers were hanging out and his pale chest probably illuminated in the dark, but he didn't care. No one was up at this time anyways.

"Son of a bitch"

The CEO muttered when his toe came in contact with the corner of the wall. He had tried to be stealthy as he descended the stairs, but life obviously wanted his foot to greet the wall. Intelligence was his game, not coordination. Kaiba stepped on the tile flooring as if it were glass. All be damned if he was going to be fooled twice by the sinister architecture and it's plot against his feet. As he flipped on the kitchen light his vision was temporarily gone due to the bright light. After several seconds of blindness, what he saw when his vision returned startled him enough to cause him to jump.

"Ahhhhh! Joey! The hell are you doing up so late?"

The blonde was sitting at the table with a glass of milk, startled himself by the sudden appearance of light.

"ehhh couldn't sleep. What's it to ya?"

Joey was clearly looking the brunette over up and down, letting his gaze linger a bit on his nemesis's slight abs. He liked what he saw.

Kaiba quickly composed himself and tried to play it off cooly, self consciously folding his hands over his bare chest and huffing. He was thin and willowy and although he was taller, Joey was clearly more built and tanned.

"Whatever."

The brunette grumpily stated as he made his way across the kitchen and to the cabinets above the sink. He retrieved a glass and filled it with water. It had been two weeks since Joey had officially moved in, and Kaiba actually didn't mind the company. He and the brunette had started to bicker less, and he even gave Joey a few of his old cards to add to his deck. Which needed SERIOUS help.

" Feel free to sit down if ya can't sleep either"

Joeys Brooklyn accent could be heard ringing throughout the kitchen. The CEO chewed the inside of his cheek slightly as he thought about this, and then shrugged and went to take a seat at the table across from the blonde.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each if them focusing on their drink. Kaiba wasn't tired at all. He had a distressing meeting at work and had needed more coffee than usual to make it through it. Kaiba sipped from his glass, peering up when he heard Joey clearing his throat.

"So why are ya so shut in all the time?"

The blonde inquired almost in a curious, childlike manner.

"I mean, why would ya have your own house instead of livin' with your parents? I know your rich an' all- but-"

"I don't have parents."

Kaiba interrupted bluntly.

"My brother and I were orphaned and I tricked my stepdad into adopting us- but he's a terrible man and I want nothing to do with him."

Joey mouthed "oh" and looked away. They both sat awkwardly for a few more minutes, and Kaiba began to wonder if he should have shared that information. The grandfather clock in the hall ticked rhythmically, angrily sounding when it reached 4AM. The CEO was this as an opportunity and was about to make an excuse to leave before the blonde cut off his train of thought

"Why don't you let in any friends? You could have a lot of em' if ya wanted"

"I don't need them. "

Joey scowled at this response and they both held eye contact for a moment. His nemesis looked like he was searching for something in the CEO's blue eyes- some secret that he knew was there. Kaiba nervously averted his gaze and stood up. He was about to leave when the blonde stood up as well and placed his hand directly on top of Kaibas. It was warm and slightly calloused, completely covering the surface of his back hand. He looked up at Joey to find light brown eyes staring back at his own blue ones.

"Everyone needs someone, Kaiba."

The businessman was frozen there and stared back at the blonde, continuing to look at him even when he retracted his hand and turned his back to the CEO. As Joey climbed the staircase, Kaiba felt the feeling of friendship for the first time. It was warm and he liked it. Loved it, actually. Which is why he reached for the container of sleeping pills on the counter and swallowed three.

He couldn't open himself up to hurt like this. He would rather drift off into a deep, dreamless sleep than feel any of these emotions- And after he reached his room, that's exactly what he did.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaiba woke up to nerf guns and screaming. More specifically, a screaming Mokuba and a laughing Joey. It had taken three seconds for him to go from passed out to awake and alarmed, which in his opinion was too abrupt.

"Wakeeeee upppp big brother!"

Mokubas voice was hardly distinguishable in his groggy state. His alertness was tested by an array or nerf darts to the head, followed by a large weight on his chest. He groaned loudly and opened his eyes, coming face to face with a grinning Joey.

"Good mornin' sleeping beauty!"

his rival teased, breaking his personal space boundries by quite a bit. The blonde was practically on top of him. He then felt one more foam dart hit his butt, and then groaned again when Mokuba jumped on top of them both, giggling.

"We're gonna be late!"

This roused Kaiba quite effectively and he shot up, looking at the alarm clock and causing his brother to fall on the floor. _7:25_.

"Shit-Fuck."

The CEO cursed, and then covered his mouth when his baby brother laughed and Joey smacked him in the arm. He was just now becoming aware of how close the duelist was to him- their legs were intertwined with only sheets separating them and Joey was leaning back on his bare shoulder.

"Get off of me, mutt…I'm up"

He grumbled, pushing the boy off of him. Once they left the room laughing, Kaiba quickly burrowed back under his sheets and began to doze off. He was hungover off of sleeping pills, and was not ready to face the world right now. As his head sunk into his fluffy pillow, he finally felt at peace again and intended on relaxing. He had almost fell asleep again when Joey and Mokuba strutted in and started jabbing him.

"Bigg brotherrrrrr"

Mokuba whined

"You're gonna make us late"

Kaiba groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"I'm not going to school."

Mokuba set his backpack down and looked concerned- Kaiba didn't miss school. He was rigid about his schedule and made sure his brother was too.

"Does this means we don't have to either?!"

The long haired boy exclaimed, practically shaking with excitement. Kaiba fell silent for a few seconds and rolled over

"Sure. I don't care. "

They definitely didn't get the hint to leave. Instead, his little bro was on a hyper rampage and his nemesis was shooting the kid with the nerf gun. This of course broke out into an all out wrestling match. After a few minutes of their squabbling, Kaiba had enough and shooed them out

" 16 rooms in the house and you choose to mess around in mine?"

Mokuba trotted off, but Joey just sat down beside him on the bed. He felt a hand brush his cheek, and then he opened his eyes and looked at the blonde demanding an answer

"eh, you had a hair on your cheek"

He said sheepishly, scratching his head. The CEO grunted and closed his eyes, he was beginning to get used to being touched. Joey was touchier than most people he knew- not necessarily in a romantic way, it was just how he communicated. He noticed that Joey did the same with Mokuba and surprisingly, actually didn't mind being touched by the blonde. He maybe even enjoyed it.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank ya for lettin' me stay. It was real nice of ya"

Kaiba opened his eyes at the sincerity he heard in Joeys voice and smiled slightly. He had always been grateful.

"It's nothing."

Joey cleared his throat and began to fiddle with his shirt, looking down at his his feet

"Uh..I have a question.."

His voice sounded uncertain and a bit shaky. The CEO followed up with a "yes?" after looking at him expectedly and receiving no question. Joey took a deep breath and a tinge of pink lit up his cheeks.

"Do you wanna go to dinner with me tonight?"

He blurted suddenly. Kaiba was absolutely shocked- was this a date? Was he looking into it too much? What guy invites another guy to dinner if it's not a date? What was he gonna wear? Where were they going to go? He tried to stop his racing mind for a second and replied with a single word

"Yes."

Joeys eyes opened a bit wider

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said Yes."

**hey hey. Back and motivated after seeing over 40 views on my last chapter! I am so amazed! I never expected 12 people would be following this, this makes me so happy. I feel inspired and soo lucky. Didn't think I'd ever pick this back up after two years. Anyways, this chapter was fun to write :3 Happy reading and if you review, you get a cookie. Maybe even some hardcore fluff too :3 REVIEW**

**xoxo Megan**

His roommate looked more shocked than he was, and got a dopey grin on his face before getting up and leaving without another word. As Kaiba laid their underneath his ivory sheets, he could hear footsteps trailing towards the hall, followed by the closing of the door and

"sweet dreams."

There was a million things running through Seto Kaibas mind at that moment, but sleep definitely wasn't one of them. A feeling of warmth spread across his stomach and he closed his eyes to savor it- he finally knew what that feeling was. He liked Joey Wheeler, and when he was around the brunette felt like he meant something. Not because of his money- Joey just wanted to be around him. Kaiba felt his stomach do summersaults, followed the feeling of a nerf dart hitting him square in the forehead. Somethings probably wouldn't change- but he was okay with that. He'd get him back later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Y'all. I have TWO updates for all you lovelies! *dances* however I shouldn't have them considering I have an organic chemistry test tomorrow...T-T ANYWHO. THE DATE IS HERE. AHHHHH. I split it up because idk- I know you probably think i ramble on, but the story isnt JUST a love story. I want it to be decent and about better quality writing- not just what I know yall wanna read (lemons and cuddle scenes XD) ANYWAYS. without further ado. BTW I decided that I got bored following Kaiba from my omniscient author bubble so I moved on to joey for these few chapters. **

**Enjoy, dears. **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. 2000 VIEWS. WOW. YALL ARE AMAZING. R&R**

**Toodles, **

**Megan **

Joey Wheeler paced around his new room, stepping over the red blankets on the floor every so often when they got in his way. He had a date with a billionaire in just two hours, and still had nothing to wear. He picked up a white button down shirt that was laying atop his tattered suitcase, considering it for a moment and then tossing it back on the floor with a dramatic sigh.

"I'm gonna look like a total dork"

The blonde mumbled hopelessly, sitting down on his bed with a big "thump" and then laying back to look at his cream colored ceiling. He had liked Kaiba for a while- at first he was just interested more out of fascination, but as they spent more time alone he started to fall like a schoolgirl.

Did this mean Kaiba wasn't an arrogant ass sometimes? Of course not. The guy drove Joey nuts half the time. But the other half was perfect. The part of Kaiba that was brooding, mysterious, but caring. Well, not caring….but not emotionally constipated like the CEO usually tried to be. Joey didn't know if Kaiba felt the same way or if he was just humoring him, but either way it was a step in the right direction.

The brunette was open enough to the Idea and didn't pepper spray him in the face at the idea of two guys on a date, so he figured he could be swayed easily. Then again, nothing about Seto Kaiba was easy. ESPECIALLY not predicting the billionaires taste in fashion- that shit was like a rubix cube.

"Goddamnit."

Joey rolled over on his stomach and reached for his only pair of dress pants that were crumpled up beside the bed. They were normal enough, Black, classy, and something that would make him look like he was serious about this.

"hmph."

He grunted at the pair of pants and laid them on the bed before getting up and rummaging around his room more. There had to be something. After what felt like weeks of searching he stumbled upon a Navy button down he had worn to winter formal last year. It was nice- nothing special, but it would have to do. Now he needed a tie…

Kaiba had been gone all afternoon, probably at work or something. While Joey missed seeing him around, he figured this was his best opportunity at scoring a tie. Tiptoeing over-cautiously, the blonde made his way across the hall and slipped through the doors that led to Kaibas room. He felt like an intruder, and as he stalked across the carpet- he couldn't help but worry what Kaiba would say if he DID walk in right now.

The CEOs closet was huge. Filled with all sorts of fancy attire, expensive sweaters, and shiny dress shoes. A tie-rack in the back corner of the closet caught his eye, and he grabbed for a silver one hanging neatly on one of the hooks. He wanted Kaiba to notice him- admittedly, he also wanted to look extremely sexy.

He was on his way out of the closet with his contraband when he noticed the plain black sweatshirt Kaiba always wore to school over his uniform. It was only a simple hoodie, but he couldn't help but grab that too before scurrying off to the sanctuary of his room.

He was (non-creepily) sniffing the sweatshirt behind the privacy of his own door when he heard something crunch in the side pocket. Joey stuck his hand in the pocket and retrieved a crumpled up piece of notebook paper. Unfolding it, he eagerly read the text scrawled on its surface

_Joey, _

_I'm so sorry for what I did. __It's unfortunate that things happened as they did. __I drank too much__ You poured me too much liquor and I got __horny__ out of control. __For the record though I liked it. __ It was definitely a mistake and we were both too drunk to know what we were doing. __I'm not gay._

_I'm obviously heterosexual in every way__-_

_ I'm probably going to be alone for my life anyways. _

_ the rest of ^_

_the majority of _

_Please don't press sexual assault charges against me_

Although it brought back the slightly painful memory, Joey couldn't help but laugh at this ridiculous note. Kaiba was horrendous at dealing with any emotional matter. He folded the note neatly and placed in the drawer by his bed- he was gonna want to keep that one.

Joey quickly jumped in the shower and made sure to clean every inch of himself, he wanted to be smelling his best tonight. After brushing his teeth twice, combing his hair, and spraying himself with some axe, He was smelling and feeling great.

_Only one more hour_


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO COMRADES! part two of this update! *more dancing* sooo the promised hardcore fluff...isn't all that fluffy. You see, I tried to- but I didn't like it. The pace is too quick for the pairing, particularily kaiba -rant alert- I HATE WHEN PEOPLE DONT STAY TRUE TO KAIBA. HIS CHARACTER IS SO FREAKING BOTCHED UP IN HALF THE FICS ON HERE -end rant- ahem. ANYWHO. Sooooo I typically see Kaiba as the "dominant/ inititive" one in the pairing. Which is swell and dandy, but I think it's not necessarily true to the characters. I feel like although Kaiba has dominant traits, he would not be the person initiating first moves. Also, I think he would be more okay with being the "girl" is situations (I.E getting a door opened for him) than Joey would. ANYWAYS. ENJOY! **

**EVERYTIME SOMEONE REVIEWS I WILL GIVE MY GUINEA PIG A TREAT (awww just picture that...cute lil fat guinea pig eating a piece of lettuce) **

**hm. So If you have a request, I'll write it for you! If you want me to read and edit/ peer review your fics, MESSEGE ME! If you're interested in getting to know me, or being a facebook friend, messege me (: I'd love to hear from you all and see your talents. **

**Out and over, **

**Megan **

Joey continued his pacing out front of the house. He had already called the limo to pick them up outside, made dinner reservations at a fancy place downtown, and made sure Mokuba knew they wouldn't be home this evening. All there was to do was wait for Kaiba to make his way to the front, and this of course was the hardest part. The blonde felt like his stomach was in knots; this was his chance to show the CEO that he was deserving of not only his respect but also his affection… If he was even capable of expressing affection. Joey knew full well that the brunette would not make any moves on him, but this was okay because he planned on making the moves himself. He wanted Kaiba to 100% know that this was a date and that he was interested- especially since he hated the uncertainty he felt regarding Kaibas feelings towards him.

_If he rejects you, he rejects you. No biggie. _

Joey bit his thumbnail and lied to himself. The blonde knew full well that if he was rejected, he wouldn't take it very well.

"Good evening, Joey"

A sultry voice could be heard from behind him. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Kaiba walking towards him from the side- and spun around to come face to face with one of the most beautiful people he knew. The brunette was wearing black pants, a gray long sleeve cardigan buttoned up with a white dress shirt underneath, and a simple black tie. He looked absolutely hot.

"Kaiba! You look…..good."

Joey nervously stuttered. The CEO gave a sexy smirk, not returning the compliment. This of course made him feel even more anxious, and he gestured to the limo quickly .

"So let's head out"

The blonde made sure to walk a bit faster than Kaiba so that when the brunette arrived at the car door, he was able to hold it open for him. Joey was really trying to be a gentleman- not his usual approach in the dating scene. He was used to dating girls who liked to kick back with a beer and get their ass slapped- not billionaires.

Kaiba looked a bit surprised, looked him up and down quickly, and then nodded at him. Once again he said nothing in response to the gesture, but he looked mildly endeared. The limo ride went fine; they chatted about school, teachers, yugioh, and life. Joey was not fully into the conversation because the whole time they were talking, he was glancing down at Kaibas hand- laying idly by his side and just begging to be held. It wasn't until the ride was almost over and their conversation started to cease that Joey finally gathered the courage to reach over and grab it. The CEO showed little to no response, only hardly flickering his eyes down and then returning them to in front of him. They held hands the rest of the ride, but the whole time it was just joey lightly stroking the back of the brunettes hand-which was limp in his grasp. Kaiba was unresponsive. While he wasn't withdrawing his hand, he certainly gave no indication that he wanted to hold hands or even cared.

When the limo finally arrived at the restaurant downtown, Joey was feeling sufficiently defeated. As they walked into the dark, dimly lit building- Kaiba looked around and nodded with approval.

"Good choice. I've only been here once, but I recall it being very good"

Score. Joey had figured the CEO would be more comfortable at a restaurant that didn't have any entrées under 30$. This cheered him up slightly, and gave him enough confidence to stride up to the hostess

"Hi. Um yes, I have a reservation under Wheeler"

The employee pursed her perfectly painted lips as she read over the reservations list, and then smilled and scribbled something on the page.

"Yes of course, Mr. Wheeler, Right this way."

As they walked through the building, he noticed that there was a large crowd of people. Businessmen, Rich grandmothers taking their grandchildren out, awkward couples, and Older men sitting at the bar with women half their age.

"Seto Kaiba? Oh my gosh. It is a pleasure to meet you! I am a huge fan of your new book. I own like all of games and have downloaded all of your companys software. Can I get your autograph?"

A man with glasses wearing a tux and glasses appeared behind them with a pen and piece of paper. Kaiba smiled graciously and scribbled an indistinguishable signature, quickly turning his back in indication that he wanted to keep walking. The waitress widened her eyes and batted thickly coated eyelashes at them

"You're Seto Kaiba! I can't believe I didn't recognize you! I read in the newspaper what happened to your company last week, such a shame. "

The CEO nodded uncomfortably

"Hey! Can we have a seat outside!"

Joey interjected, saving his love interest from more feelings of awkwardness. She led them to a beautiful little patio in the back with a large garden, hanging paper lanterns, a pond on the side, and about ten candlelit tables set up across the cobblestone ground. She seated them and told them the waitress would be with them shortly. Kaiba seemed relieved

"So..I didn't know your company was _that _well known"

Kaiba exhaled and shrugged

"Yeah. Its gotten quite a bit of attention from the media because of having a CEO that's still in highschool. I've done very well."

Suprisingly, his company was one thing that the brunette wasn't arrogant about. He was actually quite humble, considering it was the source of all his wealth and he apparently was a celebrity in the corporate world.

"What happened to your company last week? I mean, what the lady was sayin'?

"Oh, it's nothing. Some hacker managed to make his way into the main system for my company- but I think I programed a software that should fix that. He didn't get any super important information- I made sure that if opened from a different computer it would erase completely"

Joey was stunned. He had no idea what Kaiba was doing when he was gone all those longs nights at work.

"Geez, I thought you were like goin to meetings and sittin around with other business men talkin about all your money. Not programin' stuff."

The CEO laughed warmly and accidently brushed his foot against Joeys

"Don't get me wrong, there's plenty of that too."

They chatted pleasantly until a red headed women walked up to their table with a notepad and smiled forcibly- thankfully she didn't recognize Kaiba. They then ordered their drinks: An unsweetened raspberry iced tea with a lemon slice and extra ice for Kaiba, and a Coke for Joey, and then resumed small talk.

Joey really wanted a cheeseburger. He wanted something greasy and fattening, but he settled for the lobster tail and mixed greens salad. Kaiba ordered something he couldn't pronounce. As they waited on their food, he decided to ask a bold question.

"So how many people have you dated? I'm sure everyone wants to date the famous Seto Kaiba."

The brunette flipped some of his shiny hair out of his eyes and looked at him

"None."

Only seto Kaiba could tell you he's never had a girlfriend (or boyfriend) and make it seem cool.

"Seriously?!"

The young man across from him sipped his drink calmly and nodded, sending a few butterflies fluttering in his growling stomach.

"Wasn't open to it. "

The CEO paused, took another sip, and then swallowed

"But I am now."

Joey felt himself instantly get hard at that statement. It might have been the was he said it with such certainty, or maybe the fact that he said it while looking directly at him, but either way it was causing him discomfort in his lower regions.

He crossed his legs and began to ask the Brunette more questions. They chatted almost as if they had never hated eachother (almost) and by the end of the night Joey found out Kaibas favorite color, food, book, and aquatic mammal. When the bill came, Kaiba reached for it, but Joey grabbed it first.

"Joey, you don't have to pay for it. I have plenty of money. Don't waste yours."

The blonde was stubborn- He was paying for the damn meal. After a few failed attempts, the CEO gave in and Joey happily threw down four twentys on the table. The limo was waiting out front for them and once again he held the door open for his date, this time stealing a small glimpse of the brunettes tight ass.

The date had went extraordinarily better than he had thought it would. They hit it off well at dinner, and the later part went much better than the beginning. Joey decided that he had taken things too fast and was going to slow down, however, when he heard the slight thud of kaibas arm fall to the side of him- he couldn't resist.

"Hey, uh..I had a lot of fun."

The blonde said sincerely, reaching out and grabbing hold of the billionaires cold, lanky hand. Kaiba looked down in acknowledgement of the sudden touch, and then nodded affirmatively.

"Likewise, Joey."

Although the hand in his own still remained lifeless, he made sure to keep massaging the palm of his dates hand. He loved how slender and long the fingers felt in his hand, they were perfect. Just like Kaiba. From his piercing blue eyes to his lean, tall figure, everything about Seto Kaiba was absolutely flawless. He was content just sitting in the enclosed seating area of the car and holding the CEOs hand.

As joey recognized they were nearing home, he began to get a little sad that it was all over. He had spent all day envisioning what it would be like, and now he had nothing to dream about. He was starting to withdraw his hand to his lap when he felt it being grabbed quickly – Kaiba had grabbed his hand and firmly brought it back to where it was previously. Joey looked up at the CEO in surprise, who in turn just interlocked their fingers and squeezed.

They held hands until the limo stopped in front of the house. When they got out and the car had been driven away, both young men shifted awkwardly. Joey knew how the routine went, and he wanted to hug Kaiba more than anything. They awkwardly mingled for a few more moments before the blonde sucked it up, took a deep breath, and stepped forward to hug the brunette firmly around the waist.

Kaiba inhaled sharply before wraping his lithe arms around Joeys shoulders. The blonde took this opportunity to rest his head on the brunetters shoulder, and contentedly squeezed tighter.

"I had a really nice night"

The CEO whispered in joeys ear, lips just barely on the top cartilage. The blonde shivered slightly and held the embrace for a few more seconds before letting go. As they walked back towards the house together, Joey looked over at the mysterious young man next to him

"So you know how you hate Gin?"

Kaiba looked slightly puzzled

"Yeah?"

"You know that God-awful fifth of Gin that's sitting on the counter from when we tried it last week?"

"Yeah."

Joey grinned and raised an eyebrow

"I fucking hate that stuff. Why don't we drink it all so we don't have to look at it."


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY MY PRECIOUS READERS! Update! -finally- Soooooo here is your smut sceneXD enjoy. feel free to PM me! **

**PLEASE R&R if you are an avid follower of my story- that's all I ask. **

**Kisses 3**

**Megan **

Kaiba took a sip of his Gin and made a face.

"Joey, this is terrible."

He protested, frowning as the blonde topped off his already half full glass with some more of the clear, thin liquid. They had gotten back from dinner when Joey came up with the brilliant idea of finishing the fifth of Gin he had gotten as a gift from one of his employees.

"That's why we gotta get rid of it."

He was quickly informed. Kaiba sighed and studied Joey as he refilled the cup in front of him and took a careful sip. The blonde looked good, that much was certain. The navy blue dress shirt that was buttoned neatly up to the collar previously that evening was now untucked from black pants and unbuttoned to reveal a sliver of tan, muscular chest. The CEO was undeniably attracted to Joey, and he didn't care to fight it.

The large, flat screen TV flickered rhythmically in the dimly lit room and the brunette raised his glass to his lips. Although he pretended to be interested in the corny action movie that was on screen, Kaiba was really playing through the nights happenings in his head. It had been a good evening. Joey had impressed him with his organization skills, bringing him on a date to a fancy restaurant and making all the necessary preparations.

He took another sip of the nasty drink in his cup and scrunched up his nose. This stuff was terrible. Joey had gotten the brilliant idea for them to finish the entire fifth together- which seemed like cruel punishment. Not only was the taste getting to him, but they were only halfway through the bottle and Kaiba was already drunk. He felt a familiar feeling of warmth shoot through his veins and to his fingers, signifying that he should put down his glass for a few moments.

Kaiba felt the warmth spread quickly from his fingertips to his lower regions- reminding him that he was shitfaced. The CEO was usually inhumanly capable of controlling his "desires", however, tonight he didn't even want to put forth the effort. The blonde looked so sexy and so tempting laying next to him on the couch with his shirt half unbuttoned- Kaiba just wanted to touch every inch of his skin. His pants began to grow tighter between his legs, and he shifted to stop his erection from digging into his thigh. He wanted Joey Bad. The CEO smoothly brought his arm to rest behind the blonde and waited, casually moving it to wrap around the smaller boy after a few minutes. Joey smiled slightly at the gesture, scooting closer to the brunette and placing a hand on his thigh.

As the movie continued, Kaiba could feel the blondes hand stroking and squeezing his upper thigh. He was enjoying being touched like this; it felt new and exciting. The CEO gasped slightly when Joey ran his palm over his painfully hard erection, followed by the feeling of yearning when the blonde retracted his hand sheepishly

"uh….sorry bout that…didn't mean to…."

Joey was cut off by a forceful, passionate kiss. Kissing the younger felt different than Kaiba had expected- his roomates lips were a lot softer than he had anticipated. The CEO grabbed the back of the blondes head and penetrated Joeys lips with his tongue, carefully rolling it around the warm mouth. Wasting no time, Kaiba then brought his hand down to rest surely on Joeys own boner, pressing his palm to the bulge firmly.

A fairly loud moan escaped from his colleagues throat, and the brunette brought his lips up to Joeys ear

"You like that, mutt?"

He whispered in a darkly seductive tone. Joey nodded quickly, whimpering as Kaiba bit town on his earlobe. Kaiba started unbuttoning his pants and licked the side of the blondes upper ear

"Then be good and do what I say."

Another whimper was heard, and the brunette chuckled, pulling down his pants and revealing his decent sized cock. Joey stared at it wide eyed, and the CEO brought his hand to rest on the younger boys back, rubbing patterns soothingly into it.

"Take it off."

He commanded. Without hesitation, Joeys shirt came off and Kaiba took the opportunity to kiss along the blondes neck and chest. The CEOs erection was becoming very painful, and he needed a release.

"Suck it, Joey.."

The brunette ordered, this time with a bit more uncertainty. And Joey did. He got down on his knees and buried his head in between Kaibas legs, taking the whole length in his mouth. Kaiba felt a sharp sensation of pleasure shoot through his body, and didn't even bother suppressing his noises of satisfaction.

"Shit, Joey. That feels so good"

He moaned, head back and eyes closed. He could feel hot searing sensations everywhere- and when he opened his eyes and saw his crush gently sucking on the head of his manliness, he grunted and came almost immediately.

Joey held Kaiba briefly while he recovered from his orgasm. The CEO was exhaustd, and allowed himself the vulnerability of laying his head on the blondes shoulders. As they laid there cuddled up, Joey could be heard panting mildly.

"wow…"

The smaller boy sighed

"That was amazing, Kaiba."

The CEO smiled and grabbed for the hand that was wrapped around his shoulders. He had to agree, it was amazing.

"Seto. You can call me Seto, if you'd like."

Joey seemed to entertain this idea and said the name a few times out loud. Just as the blonde seemed like he was going to pass out from the alcohol and eventful night- Kaiba released himself from the arm around him and smirked. He quickly pounced on Joey and kissed him frantically on the lips.

Unbuckling Joeys belt buckle, the CEO managed to blurt out inbetween kisses

"That was amazing, but what makes you think it's over just yet?"


	12. Chapter 12

**It's short and not very well done. I'm sorry guys. I'm losing inspiration fast and have been feeling too down to write for y'all. I really just don't like where this is going. anyways. R&R i guess. **

**Peace. **

Seto Kaiba woke up in his California king bed next to an empty bottle of Gin and a half naked Joey. His new romantic interest was sprawled out on the side of his bed that was usually unoccupied, and was slightly drooling. The brunette watched his new friend sleep peacefully for a moment- before tucking a blonde chunck of hair behind his ear.

Upon having his face touched, Joey roused lazily and rubbed his eyes before bringing his attention to Kaiba

"Oh. Hey Kaiba.."

The blonde yawned loudly and scooted closer to the CEO, kissing him briefly io the lips and then snuggling into his side. He was a bit taken back by the blondes forwardness, well- at least until last nights happenings began to seep their way back into his memory. They had went out to dinner. And _much _more than that. They had kissed passionately, touched each other intimately, and lustfully called out each others name in the safety of his dark, secluded, room.

Flashbacks to late that night began to fill Kaibas mind, and he remembered how bad he had wanted the Blonde. He wanted Joey so bad that he had knelt down on his knees. The two of them had spent the evening rolling around on his bed, staying still only long enough to kiss eachother quickly inbetween

Kaiba felt like he was gonna puke. Not because last nights happenings grossed him our or because he was hungover, but because he had no control over his desires last night.

"I'll be back"

The CEO lied, quickly finding his crumpled up pants on the floor and pulling them on. He needed to get out of the house. As he decended his staircase, a big mass of black hair bounded towards him from the kitchen

"Biig brother!"

Mokuba gleefully greeted him with a bone squeezing hug.

"Good morning! How was your date last night?"

Kaiba froze, and then pryed his brother off of him.

"What are you talking about Mokuba?"

His sibling frowned, looking slightly confused

"Your date? How was it?"

The brunette panicked. Had Joey told Mokuba about their dinner plans? He certainly hadn't. Relationships were a topic the two of them typically avoided, and for a good reason. Kaiba was typically awful with this kind of stuff.

"I didn't have a date."

He stated plainly, walking past him into the kitchen where his cook was busy at the stove. The place smelled delicious; scents of garlic and onions sautéing on the stove permeated the room and caused the CEO to salivate slightly. He watched the short, plump, black lady busily flitter around the kitchen for a moment before she turned around and became aware of his presence.

"Oh hey, baby cakes!"

She cooed in a loud southern drawl, wiping her hands on her apron. Kaiba smiled politely at her and nodded, wincing slightly when she brushed off his gesture and gathered him into a large, tight hug.

"Congratulations to y'all!"

She flashed a set of brilliant white teeth. The brunette was confused, and cocked his head to the side

"I don't know what you're talking about."

His chef scowled and hit him with the dish towel in her hand, giving him a "tsk tsk" face and pointing a finger to her humongous chest

"Don't y'all be lyin to big mama. Big mama know's _everything_. Y'hear me?"

she scolded him sternly, prompting wide eyes and a quick nod from the CEO. Few things in life scared him more than big black women. She beamed at him and then turned around to tend to the stove. _What the hell are they talking about?_ He made his way to the kitchen table and sat down- It was only ten in the morning and he already had a headache.

"Papers on the bar, baby"

He heard his chef call from the kitchen. Kaiba nodded, even though his cook couldn't see him, and got up to retrieve the paper. He grabbed the newspaper and flipped it to the front page, dropping his jaw at what he saw.

Underneath a picture of Him and Joey smiling at each other over dinner last night was a caption that read

"Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba corp. Inc GAY?!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Meh, It's been a while. Sorries D: PLEASE R&R! Love yall**

**Megan xo**

"Wake up, Joey"

The blonde awoke to being hit in the head with a rolled up newspaper. He grunted a little and let out a tremendous yawn before opening his light brown eyes and focusing them on the now unrolled newspaper the CEO was shoving in his face.

"hey….we're in the newspaper, Kaiba.."

He trailed off in a sleepy daze about the black and white photo of them and then proceeded to roll over and return to his snoozing. Kaiba mouthed "figures" to no one in particular and rolled his eyes before hitting joey again.

"Yeah. We're on the front page of the newspaper being called a GAY COUPLE"

The brunette snapped in frusteration. His friend snorted a bit and then flipped over to face him, a little bit more alert now.

"But we are a gay couple?"

He mumbled groggily. Kaiba was slightly endeared by the confusion in his voice and sat next to Joey on the bed.

"I know, "

The lanky billionare started, bringing his hand to rest on the blondes bare and muscular back

"But we don't want them to know that. People at school are gonna see this.."

"SHIT!"

Joey shot up at this statement, obviously awake now.

"What am I gonna tell my Dad?! What am I gonna tell my friends?!"

Panic quickly manifested itself on his friends face and Kaiba could almost see all the thoughts rushing through his head. Rightfully so. What WERE the going to tell people at school? It concerned him that people knew it was specifically Joey he was romantically involved in- No one would dare go after him, but it was very possible that Joey would get attacked because of the article. _And its all my fault.._

The CEO shushed the boy next to him and lightly kissed his forehead.

"It's gonna be okay, Joey."

He said sternly, almost like a command. It wasn't his fault- he wasn't too good at this whole "comforting thing." No one had ever been there to comfort him- and he turned out just fine. The blonde sighed and shook his head.

"FUCK"

He growled angrily, punching the mattress with impressive force and breathing heavily. The two of them sat there in tense silence for a few minutes and contemplated the meaning of this. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was a whole separate life; something that nobody was supposed to know about. Kaiba had his life at work, his life at school -where him and the blonde would ignore each other as to not raise suspicion, and his life with Joey. His favorite out of all of them: filled with secret touches, interlocked hands, sweet kisses, and most importantly- fun.

"What does this mean for us?"

A voice from beside him brought him out of his thoughts. The brunette shrugged and looked at the newsprint in front of him once more. _He looks so happy. WE look so happy.._

"I don't want to lose ya, Kaiba."

The billionare smiled at the sincere statement and shifted his gaze to look at Joey. He looked scared, and Kaiba knew that he was. They both were.

"You won't, Joey"

He said surely, not hesitating to return the favor after feeling strong arms wrap around his waist. They simply sat there holding eachother and contemplated what was to come. Neither of them had any clue, but at least they had eachother.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Just then, a very hyper Mokuba bounced in the room without warning and opened the door with a large "thud", leaving the two boys scrambling to escape each others embrace.

"Oh"

His younger brother started awkwardly, his eyes wandering from the shirtless joey in his bed to the fancy clothes crumpled up on the floor- discarded from last night.

"y-yes, Mokuba?"

Kaiba asked, trying to not let on to his embarrassment

"Big Mama says breakfast is ready- she made your favorite"

He stated matter-of-factly and then turned to exit the room.

"So what was that about you not having a date last night?"

The boy turned around and smirked at his older brother before trodding out of the room. Kaiba was mortified to say the least. These sorts of things were just not up for discussion between them.

Joey stretched before standing up to get dressed, only to be pulled back on the bed by his arm. Kaiba eagerly took the other boy in for another hug, wanting to finish what they had started. The CEO felt two strong hands rest on his hips, and leaned over to whisper in his friends ear

"Maybe we should start thinking about making things official"-


End file.
